


The lines we cross

by WickedMuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMuse/pseuds/WickedMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slightly alternate universe. the Winchester brothers have a set of very dark doppelgangers. The Colt sisters have been following them, and one sister tracks them to a bar... things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lines we cross

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created around the time that Jo and Ellen were in the show.... and Souless Sam was abound. That's kinda what inspired this set of characters.... that and the twisted mind of my cousin, who wrote companion stories to this.

48 hours ago she’d been tracking him… now she found herself staring at him face to face. He’d somehow managed to get the drop on her, and she didn’t like it one bit. She was a professional bounty hunter, it wasn’t in her to loose a mission. 

24 hours ago-

The dark green mustang sat in the shadows, the redhead behind the wheel staring intently out the windshield. The target of her attention was the beast of a black Impala, sitting down the street outside the hole in the wall bar that most of the locals drank at. It’d taken her a full day to find these two sons of bitches, but she’d finally found them. She’d had to promise to take Ash out to dinner and even had to offer a day’s worth of work helping Bobby organize his books just to be able to track these two down so fast. She didn’t mind though, she’d made a promise to her friend that she’d handle this case, and she wasn’t going to back down. Besides, Jo was paying her to find and wipe out these two scumbags. After having followed them all day she wasn’t sure she could take much more time sitting in this damn car. Granted, she loved her car, more than anything, but she’d been sitting here for the last two hours, and after a 32oz coffee, she really had to pee. Jade shifted in her seat and felt her bladder scream at her with its need to empty. She looked around then, and figured she’d have to break her rule on breaching the lines of space to go use the bathroom. She pulled her keys out of the ignition, put her license and 40 in cash into her back pocket, grabbed her cell phone and locked her car. She figured that where it was parked it would be hard to see from the bar, keeping at least part of her mission still under cover. She pocketed her keys and walked the distance to the bar. She pushed open the door and looked the place over, seeing her targets sitting at the bar, then spotted the bathroom at the back. She quickly made her way to it, only stealing a quick glance at the men again. Three minutes later, she decided that she’d better make it look like she’d had a reason for coming in other than the bathroom, or her cover would be blown… not like this place was a gas station where people just came for the toilet. Jade walked to the bar and sat down a few stools down from the two men she was tracking and flagged the bartender over. She knew she should have been more discreet, but sometimes the best place to hide is out in the open. 

“What can I get ya babe?” the bartender asked giving her a look that said he was picturing her naked.

“Irish Car Bomb… babe.” She said the last with a sarcastically playful tone, letting the man know she hadn’t liked the pet name, but that she still found it cute he’d used it on her. 

She figured if she had to drink on the job, she might as well make it fun… and the bartender was smoking hot. Then again, she’d felt a huge attraction to the men she was tracking… but that had more to do with the idea that she hadn’t been laid in months than anything else. The bartender returned a moment later, setting the tall glass of Guinness down and placing the shot glass of bailey’s next to it. 

“Not many women order these round here… course most women around here are pretty lightweight drinkers” He said as he watched her lift up the shot of baileys, holding it above the Guinness. 

“Yeah… well I’m new in town” she said and dropped the shot glass into the taller glass, then picked up the mixture and downed it in three seconds flat. She set the glass down on the bar and let out a belch that made a few men raise an eyebrow at her. “And I’m no lightweight. Gimme another” she said and watched the tender smile at her.

“Sure thing hot stuff” he said and prepped the drink again. 

Sam elbowed his brother when he saw the redhead walk past the bar towards the bathroom. Dean looked up just as she looked away and pushed the door open, only catching her profile. Her dark red hair ended just past the waistband of her tight black jeans, and the black tank top she wore showed off her curvy figure and toned upper body. Dean had to chuckle at the fact that not only was she dressed all in black, but he was sporting the same tank top as her. Dean heard his brother laugh lightly and turned to look at him.

“What?” Dean spat.

“I told you that you should stop wearing those damned tank tops…” Sam muttered and took another drink from the tumbler of Jack Daniels in his hand.

“Shut the fuck up Sammy” Dean said as he took a drink from his own tumbler, full of tequila, and saw the girl approach the bar. She threw a quick glance at the two men and he caught a glimpse of her bright green eyes. He’d never seen eyes that color before… a true green that almost glowed. “That the one?” Dean asked without even looking at his brother.

“That’s the one. She’s been on our tail for the last 24 hours. Drives a dark green 67 mustang... by the look on her face, she slept in that car last night.” 

“How the fuck can you tell that from the look on her face?” Dean asked looking at his brother like he was insane

“Well she doesn’t have that satisfied look a woman gets when she’s slept in a warm bed… or maybe that’s just the look a woman has on her face after sleeping in my warm bed.” 

“Dude… you haven’t had a woman in your bed for days” Dean said and downed the last of his drink. 

Both men watched as the woman dropped the shot glass into the taller glass and downed the drink. Dean raised an eyebrow at the speed she drank at. He hadn’t seen a girl drink like that in this world… in their world, that was the norm, but here in this happy little wonderland, women don’t usually have that kind of talent. When he heard her order another, he was actually impressed. 

“Girl can drink. I like that” Sam said smirking “Could be fun to toy with her, but I’m not big on redheads… I’d rather play with that little brunette we saw her with. That kitten looked feisty…” He said and raised an eyebrow at his brother’s furrowed brow. “What? I’m not allowed to think about fucking her?”

“Oh you can think about it all you like, it’s just that you never talk about it… kind of took me by surprise. Plus it’s a little strange to me that you’d overlook the fact that this girl is just shy of being the same height as you… for the stunted little thing we saw the other day. Not that I’m complaining mind you… I like tall women” Dean said and smirked a cocky grin at his brother. 

“You like anything that’ll give it up to you. You’re a fucking whore Dean” Sam said as he finished off his drink and looked at his brother who just shrugged and smirked.

Jade finished her second drink and smirked at the bartender. She was just about to ask what her bill was when she saw the taller of the dark men stand up and walk towards her. His gold hued eyes held an air of playfulness that she’d seen on the face of many men. She couldn’t help but stare at him though, he was the living definition of tall dark and handsome… but she liked her men a little more scruffy.

“Been a while since I’ve seen a woman drink like that, and I gotta say, it’s a real turn on” Sam said as he slid onto the barstool next to her, his golden eyes sparkling mischievously. When she looked away from him, he reached out and lightly gripped her chin turning her face back towards his. “You have remarkable eyes. I’ve never seen their equal. I wouldn’t mind staring into them in a more… private… encounter”

“They were a gift from my parents” she said and pulled her chin away from his hand. “Yours aint so bad either… but I have seen their equal. They happen to be staring at you hitting on me.” She stated and smirked. “Nice tats though.” She said loud enough for both men to hear as she laid 20 bucks on the bar and walked out. 

A few minutes later she was sitting in her car listening to the ring on the other end of the phone line.

“Fuck up already?” Onxy’s voice came on the other end. 

“Oh haha.” 

“You did, didn’t you?”

“Well… kind of”

“Kind of?”

“Well there was a bar… and I had to pee… and next thing I knew one of them was hitting on me”

“Jesus Jade! You let them make you?! You blew your fucking cover because you had to piss?!”

“Hey don’t yell at me… I asked you to come with me on this. You know I’m no good with the whole stake out thing… ” 

“I told you that it was fucking crazy! These guys are fucked in the head… and they like to play with other people’s heads. Not to mention I’ve heard on the vine that one of them is a bigger whore than you…” Onyx said the last playfully, knowing her sister wouldn’t take it personally.

“Yeah I know, but Jo- Hey… I’m not a whore!” Jade shouted at her sister 

“Right…” Onyx said with mock defeat in her voice. “Just watch your back… now that these two know you, they’ll be watching for you, and likely planning a way to get the drop on you” She said knowing she better formulate her own plan in case Jade really screwed up. 

“I know. You watch your own ass okay? Remember… I’ll check in with you every four hours, if I don’t…”

“Then my ass has to come bail you out of jail again… or whatever trouble you get into…”

“Hey… the last time was so not my fault. Besides, that’s what being a sister means!” Jade said playfully. Just then the men walked out of the bar and got into their car. “Gotta go, they’re on the move.” 

“Whore” Onyx stated

“Bitch” Jade replied.

24 hours later-

Jade found herself hiding behind one of the oversized planters across the parking lot from the motel office. She’d only seen one of the men in the car when they pulled up… the other one had given her the slip sometime during the day. She didn’t like that they’d split up… with working this case alone, she couldn’t track both of them, and it bothered her. It’d been three hours since she last spoke with her sister… so if anything did happen to her, she knew her sister would send someone out after her. Still she didn’t like working alone, it just didn’t feel right… plus her instincts weren’t as good without her sister there to compliment them with her own. She watched as the darker double of Dean Winchester walked out from the motel office and leaned against the trunk of his car lighting a cigarette. His golden eyes seemed to shine from under the thick eyelashes and black eye shadow. She’d found herself distracted for a moment, just a moment, but it had been long enough for him to spot her. She’d caught herself staring at him standing next to his car, the moonlight dancing off his shoulders, the sight of his black tribal tattoos winding around his body from his right eye, down his neck and arm and then his torso, under his black tank top. It’d been ages since she’d had a desire for a man like that… then again, she’d kept herself so busy lately that she’d barely had time to sleep let alone do anything else. He looked at her in her hiding place, but she’d let her mind wander into thoughts of such debauchery that she’d lost sight of her target. When she shook the imagery of him naked and under her in bed, clear of her mind, he’d vanished. She silently cursed her sister for not coming along with to make sure her back was guarded, and her mind stayed on track. Both girls knew that while Jade was good with the stealthy tactics and carrying out the plans, she wasn’t the one that was good at formulating the plans… that was Onyx’s specialty. 

She heard the tree rustle behind her and felt her pulse jump into her throat. There was no way… how could he have snuck up on her that quickly? She stood up slowly, like a cat stretching, and wrapped her right hand around the handle of the large knife she had tucked in the sheath at her belt. The dark version of Sam dropped down from the tree and wrapped his long arms around her midsection, holding her own arms to her body, pinning one behind her right arm back in a painful bend. 

He felt her body tense as he pulled her to him, making sure she didn’t have a way to break his grip. He watched as she looked down at his arms and saw the tribal tattoos that wrapped around his right arm, only slightly different than his brother’s. He felt her struggle to breath and knew that she was fighting her own internal battle. He knew that she was deciding whether she wanted to hurt him, or let him hurt her. 

“Sorry sweetie… but the game is up” He whispered into her ear and quickly moved his head knowing that she was likely going to try to break his nose by throwing her head back. 

“Nice drop Sam, didn’t think you’d get here in time” his brother said stepping out of the shadows. 

“You kidding me? I’ve been having fun tailing this one for a while now. She’s a sneaky little pain in the ass... but not as observant as I thought she’d be.” He moved his mouth towards her ear again “Now… where’s that pretty little sister of yours? Yeah, that’s right, I saw the both of you conspiring with our friend Jo a few days ago.” His golden eyes moved to look at his brother then. “You remember Jo right Dean? Petite little blonde thing, works in a bar and has a fondness for pool tables.” His voice slithered over her skin making it crawl with gooseflesh.

“Get your hands off me you sick fuck!” Jade growled through a clenched jaw. She heard Sam chuckle low in his throat before pulling his head back far enough away from her that she couldn’t inflict damage. “You really think the face is the only area I can hurt enough to get you to let go?” she muttered and brought her right foot up swiftly in a donkey kick and heard him grunt as her foot made contact with that so sensitive area between his legs. As he leaned into her with the pain from the kick she brought her head back fast and hard and smiled as the back of her skull connected with his face and his arms dropped from her body. She took a quick step forward then gave a soft grunt as she dropped to the ground and swept her leg around knocking him off his feet. 

Dean smiled at her feisty nature as she swept his much taller brother off his feet and onto his back.. He had to give her credit for that… it wasn’t everyday a girl could knock his tall ass to the ground. He let the feeling linger for a fleeting moment, but decided that they’d had just about enough of her. Dean quickly closed the distance between himself and the redhead. She hadn’t even noticed that he was moving towards her and he smirked as he leaned down and grabbed a fistful of her long red hair and yanked her to her feet.

“Alright Red, as fun as it was to watch you take down my brother, the jig is, as they say… up.” 

Dean smirked at her and watched as the expression on her face went from a wince of pain into a determined scowl. Something in her eyes let him know that he’d pushed one of her favorite buttons, but then he saw anger flash through those bright green eyes. He could tell from the way her body began to tense that she’d formulated some sort of plan and was about to act on it, so he figured he’d put a stop to that the best way he knew how. He released her hair and a fraction of a second later, delivered a solid right hook to the side of her face knocking her out cold. 

“It’s a shame to bruise such a fine face… but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight” Dean stated calmly as his brother finally stood up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his black cargo pants. 

“I kinda hoped the fight in her would be bigger… oh well.” He said as he lit his cigarette.

“Well now, you didn’t really give her a fighting chance did you?” Dean asked sounding almost regretful. “People will come looking for her; she’s bound to have been checking in with someone” 

“Guess that means I’ll have to track down that hellcat she calls a sister.” Sam stated as he watched his brother turn towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“That pint sized thing we saw three days ago? I don’t think she’ll have much more of a fight to her then Red here… though maybe if you don’t just drop in on her…” Dean trailed of with a shrug.

“Hey, don’t judge a book by its cover…besides, think about little Jo. She put up a hell of a good fight.” Sam smirked and took a long draw from his cigarette “After all, if pretty little Jo is friendly with the kitten I’m after… then who knows what kind of a fight I’ll find in her.” Sam said and flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette. 

“Well I’ll leave you to that one, I’m not big on brunettes” Dean said with a smirk

“Bullshit.” Sam looked at the smirk on his brother’s face and knew the thoughts going through his mind had red hair. “You’re such a whore…” Sam remarked before rolling his eyes and walking off towards the parking lot.

“Fucking jerk” Dean muttered before pursing his lips and hoisting the girl over his shoulder. 

CHAPTER TWO

Jade opened her eyes slowly, the spin in her head causing her to swallow down the nausea. She could feel the throb of pain from the left side of her face and knew that he’d hit her hard. She could feel the warm stream of blood slowly working its way down her cheek from the outer corner of her left eye. She ran her tongue over her lower lip and tasted the metal tinge of copper as she found the split on the right side of her lip. She thought a moment as to how she would have gotten that… given her height she would have hit the ground pretty hard when she fell. That would also be the reason why her right shoulder ached with pain and the sting of cool air on a fresh wound. She tried to move her hands to inspect the damage to her face and realized then that they’d been bound behind her back. They weren’t bound well, but they were bound none the less. She finally tried lifting her head and noticed that the room she was in was dark, but she could still see shapes, meaning she wasn’t blindfolded. She groaned at the pain in her neck and shoulder and figured she must have been sitting that way for at least an hour to have her neck ache this badly. 

“Well, look who finally decided to wake up” his rumble of a voice echoed through the dark. “About fucking time too… I was getting bored watching you.” 

Jade shook her head getting the last of the fog from her vision and the room suddenly became clearer. They were in one of the motel rooms, but there was very little light filtering in through the window but it was just enough that her eyes were able to adjust and see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed not four feet from her. She tried moving her arms again and found that it was a thin nylon style rope that had been used on her wrists, and likely was wound around to her ankles as well. That was when she noticed her feet were bare, which could prove useful in slipping out of the rope. 

“How long have I been out?” she asked genuinely concerned for how much time she’d lost. 

“Just over an hour” he said and smirked as her eyes finally met his. “don’t worry though, I’m sure your sister is well aware that you’re in trouble. By now I figure Sammy is keeping her ah… distracted” He stood up and walked over to her, griped a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back to look up at him. “Yeah… we knew about her.” He said and released her hair moving towards the little kitchenette. “Coffee?” He said sarcastically. He never noticed Jade’s subtle shifts in movement as she struggled against her bonds. 

“So just what do you have planned here? If you’ve been watching me for the last hour, that means your plan consists of me being awake for it to work…”

“Not really no, I just wanted to have you awake before I tried to kill you… let you know that you fucked this one up royally.” Dean said as he moved back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed again. He looked at her square in the eye and just smiled.

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” she spat at him, feeling the split in her lip start bleeding anew. 

“This situation. Normally it’s the reverse for you right?” He said raising an eyebrow at her in a cocky smile.

“Normally, yes. Then again, normally I’m not working alone… so I can forgive myself this little slip up” 

“You do know that your sister is likely in the same situation you are right now” Dean said leaning just a little closer to her. 

“I should tell you something…” she said as he leaned closer.

“What’s that Red?”

“My hands have been free for the last five minutes… you really need to learn to tie better knots” she said and when the confused look crossed his face, she stood up quickly and delivered a kick to the left side of his head knocking him to the ground with a thud. “That’s for the sucker punch you gave me!” she said and kicked him in the side. “That’s for tying me to a chair! And this-“ she made to kick him again, but was cut off when his hands wrapped around her ankle and jerked, pulling her off her feet and onto the ground. The next thing she knew, he had her pinned beneath him, one of his hands holding both her wrists above her head. 

“That’s for thinking you could kick my ass!” he said as he stared down at her and noticed that she wasn’t fighting him. “What? Giving up so soon?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Hardly” she spat at him and felt his free hand press hard over her mouth silencing her. 

“You liked watching me didn’t you?” he said and moved his mouth to her other ear “You enjoyed what you saw… made you think of what you’d like to do to me” He whispered to her as he ran one hand down the length of her body his hand coming to rest over the crotch of her jeans. He looked into her eyes and could see the internal debate going on. She wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of him, but there was that same urge to fuck the life out of him too. “Been a while for you hasn’t it? I can see it in your eyes… you’d like to entertain the thoughts you’d had earlier. So what’s stopping you?” 

Jade glared at him and cursed at herself internally for letting her mind wander enough for him to read her like that. “Who said I was giving up?” she whispered and drew her legs up to either side of his hips and threw her weight into rolling him over onto his back. She gave a grunt as she managed to roll him onto his back, but wasn’t expecting him to counter her and use the momentum to complete the roll, bringing her onto her back yet again, hands still pinned above her head. “Fuck” she muttered and rolled her eyes at the cocky grin he gave her. 

“I don’t see why we can’t…” he said and lowered his mouth to hers licking at the split in her lip. When he lightly pressed his lips to hers, she made a quick decision and caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard drawing blood, then released his lip as he moved. He sat up quickly bringing his hand to his now bleeding lip and releasing her hands. “You bitch!” he said and wrapped his hands around her throat. “I should kill you for that!” he spat as he began to tighten his grip.

“You could…” she spoke the slightly strangled words and brought her hands up to his shoulders and grunted as she used all the strength she had in her muscles and managed to roll her body as she pushed him down, onto his back leaving her straddling his lap. She felt his hands try to tighten around her neck, but she gripped his upper arms and pushed down, forcing his grip to slip and his hands to fall to the ground. “But then you wouldn’t be able to fuck me… unless you’re into that sort of thing” she said as she looked at him wondering if perhaps he was. The look of pure disgust on his face made her smile. She leaned down and kissed him hard, finally giving into the desire her body so longed to feel. 

Dean was surprised by the sudden turn of the tables when she pushed against his shoulders and with a quick move he was flat on his back, his arms pried from her neck. He hadn’t even thought she’d be able to do such a thing, until it was done. He heard her speak, and didn’t believe the words until he felt her lips on his in a bruising kiss that made his eyes water with the pain from the new injury to his bottom lip. He was sure she’d end up tasting blood, but didn’t care, he kissed her back, hard. He felt her tongue run over his bottom lip, licking at the blood that was still trickling from the wound and she broke the kiss running her tongue over her own lip and the split in it. He watched with a sense of fascination as she just smiled at him and released his arms and pulled her shirt over her head. Dean felt himself grow hard at the sight of the black lace bra she wore over her full breasts. He growled and pulled her mouth back down to his and kissed her with a bruising force, tasting the mix of blood from the wounds on both their lips. He felt her tongue explore his mouth and her hands claw at the material of the shirt that separated their skin from touching. Her hands found their way under the hem of his shirt and ran over every muscle from his stomach to his shoulders. His arms now free, Dean sat up, bringing her with him and broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor with hers. 

Jade moved with Dark Dean as he sat up to pull his shirt off, she took the moment to reach behind her back and unhook her bra sliding it off her shoulders. Her momentary lapse of control allowed Dean to press his weight into her and pin her to the ground again. For a moment the thought of not wanting him in control surged through her, but it left her just as soon as it came to her. She felt his hand trail up her torso and cup her breast making her arch her back into his hand. She tried to lift her head to kiss him, but he pulled back away from her and brought his lips down to her neck brushing them lightly over her skin eliciting a soft moan from her. 

Dean heard the moan escape her, but when his tongue ran down her right collar bone and she groaned loudly, he knew it’d been a long while since anyone had given her this kind of attention. His tongue found her nipple as his hand traveled down her quivering stomach, under the waistband of her jeans and expected to find another waistband, but came across none. He lifted his head up then and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Commando?” he asked 

“Surprised? Women do it all the time” she muttered and pulled his head down catching his lips with her own again in a desperate kiss. 

He slipped his hand into her jeans and felt her breath quicken as he ran his hands over her. When he slipped a finger between her lips and over her clit, she broke their kiss and gasped as if she’d just learned to breathe all over again. Dean quirked an eyebrow up at that, and realized that he was right in assuming it’d been a while for her. He smiled as he saw the red flush consume her body and her skin grew warmer… almost hot to the touch. He ran his finger over her clit again and watched as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing for a moment. He loved that look… when a woman looses all sense of herself and just gives in to the feelings surging through her body. He could tell just from how tense she’d become that it wouldn’t take much effort for him to bring on her first orgasm, but this wasn’t how he wanted it to happen. He pulled his hand out of her pants then, receiving a very confused look from her, and proceeded to unbutton her pants, and was a little surprised when he found her wearing button fly Levi’s. 

“I didn’t think anyone besides me wore these anymore…” he muttered suddenly feeling a complete resentment for buttons.

“Keeps me from wondering if the fly is undone” she stated as she felt him tug her jeans down her hips and off her legs. 

Dean shook his head at the smart ass comment and admitted to himself that this girl could give him a run for his money on that. He shed his own pants and looked down at her naked form and fought the urge to just forgo the foreplay and fuck her silly. The look in her eyes told him she’d be happy with that idea as well… but he had other plans for her first. He kissed his way up her thighs and breathed in the scent of her. He used his thumbs to spread her lips and ran his tongue up the length of her, the tip of his tongue flicking over her clit earning him a gasp from her. 

“Holy fucking hell” she muttered feeling every muscle in her body tense and her hands reach out for something, anything to hold on to. 

Dean just smirked and repeated the action hearing her breath hitch with a soft squeak and she started to tremble, her body fighting against itself to enjoy the sweet torment he was inflicting upon her. As his tongue worked over her clit, he worked two fingers inside her and felt her muscles tighten around his digits. He knew that if he couldn’t get her to relax, he’d wind up hurting her… and granted she had initially come here to hurt him, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around hurting her, or any woman, like that. He worked his tongue over her clit a few more times and could tell by the pace of her breathing that she was nearing climax. He worked his fingers a little quicker and felt her muscles flex as she stifled a scream, and then finally relax as she let the orgasm wash over her. He looked up at her then and smiled as he saw the sated look on her face and crawled up her body to look into her eyes. He could see a sadness there… almost as if she now regretted what had happened, because she still had a bounty to collect.

“You need to relax…” he said as he held his lips millimeters from hers

“Right… because fucking the target of your kill mission wouldn’t make anyone tense…”she said and rolled her eyes, suddenly no longer feeling the desire to continue this course of action. Her logical brain chose that moment to override her passion much to her chagrin. She tried to slip out from under him, but his hand planted firmly on her left shoulder and pushed her back to the ground.

“We’re not done yet” he said and watched the defiance form in her face before he kissed her. 

His kissed knocked sense out of her head for a moment and she kissed him back, but then she remembered that she didn’t really want to fuck him anymore… she’d gotten the release she needed and now was having a stroke of conscious. She fought against him then, feeling the strong muscles of his arms pinning her down and she broke the kiss with a turn of her head. 

“No…” she whispered, with little conviction to her words. She felt his had grip onto her hair and pull to expose the side of her neck as his lips burned a line of kisses slowly down to bite gently on her shoulder making her close her eyes as the feelings flooded her body. “No” she said a little louder getting her voice to sound more confident, but her body not listening to her, especially with his hand pulling her hair. 

Dean could tell from the way her body responded to him that she was talking to herself more than him and continued his assault on her senses. He heard her say the second ‘no’ and knew that if he didn’t finish this soon… she’d actually come to her senses and convince herself she didn’t want this… no matter how many of her buttons he’d managed to find and push. He reached his hand between them and positioned himself at her opening and slowly slid himself inside her body. She was tighter than he’d thought she would still be and it took most of his self control not to come then and there. He looked at her then and saw the look of silent pleasure cross her face as she closed her eyes and bit lightly on her bottom lip. He knew that she’d just lost the battle with her conscious mind. 

When she felt him slowly slip inside her she gave herself over to pleasure and conceded defeat in her personal war to resist him. Once he was settled in her she took a deep breath and tried to relax her muscles, wrapping her legs around his hips and locked her ankles together. She figured if she was going to concede defeat… she might as well enjoy it. His thrusts were slow at first but as her muscles relaxed she felt him pick up his pace a bit until she could feel the burn of the carpet sliding underneath her back. She knew she’d have burns to explain later… but she didn’t really care at this moment.

Dean picked up his pace and grinned as he received a moan of satisfaction from her. He felt her hands gripping at his back as she began to grunt with each upward thrust he made. When he heard her breathing become labored and her muscles began to clench around him, he knew she was close. He quickened his pace just a bit more and clenched his eyes tight as he felt her nails bite into his skin and draw blood. The welts left behind as she drug her nails down his back made him cry out with the pain from it. He could tell that she was holding back on her release… though he didn’t know why.

“Come for me Red… just let it go” He whispered in her ear as he bit back his own need for release. 

Dean heard her mewled response and he moved his hand between them and quickly ran his finger over her clit. At that moment he heard her scream and felt her body tense as that one action caused the orgasm to finally overtake her. When her body clenched around him, he couldn’t hold off any longer and cried out with his own release. He collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for breath. 

Jade had to push him off her in order to breathe… he wasn’t very light and as a dead weight it was damn hard to get oxygen into her body. That and the fact that she now had a set of rug burns on her back didn’t help any. She took a deep breath as he rolled off her and onto his back and she knew that she still had to complete her mission. She needed to get in contact with her sister and make sure she was alright, but first… she had to detain the man lying next to her. She sighed again and sat up, threw one of her legs over his waist and straddled his body. 

“Oh honey… I don’t think I can handle that again so soon” he said, a cocky grin on his face.

“That’s good… because we aint going again” she said as she gripped his throat with her right hand cutting off his oxygen supply and held his other hand up in hers. When she felt his arm go limp and become a dead weight, she released his throat and stood up. “Sorry… but I got a mission to complete.” She said and quickly dressed herself. 

Dean shook his head and felt a headache burst behind his eyes as he coughed to regain use of his windpipe. He tried to pull his arms forward to rub at his forehead to help ease the pain, but found them tied behind his back, or rather behind the back of the chair he was sitting on. 

“Oh fucking hell…” Dark Dean muttered as he realized that he’d just been duped. He pulled on the ropes again testing the strength of the knots and found that they held fast very well. He tried to move his feet and discovered that the rope bound those to the chair as well. He shook his head then, unable to believe that he was actually in this situation, and tried again, in vain, to pull the ropes undone.

“I wouldn’t keep that up if I were you… not unless you really want bruised wrists and ankles” Jade said mockingly. 

“Oh don’t worry… I’ll have them undone in no time” Dean said with his normal cocky tone and just looked at the girl as she scoffed at him.

“Doubtful. A close friend of mine is a sailor, and she taught me how to tie knots very well.” Jade said with a playful tease to her voice. 

Dark Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It would be his luck to find a female bounty hunter that really knew her stuff. He was about to give her a smart ass retort when he felt the cold steel of a blade rest just under his chin. 

“So nice of you to have left my knife just laying around where anyone could find it” she said and ran the tip of it down the left side of his neck and rested the point of it over his heart. She chuckled as she noticed that he’d stopped breathing and a quick flash of genuine fear behind that smug look on his face. “This knife was a gift from my sister…” she said and pulled the knife away from his chest, sheathed it and pulled out her cell phone. “…and should I find that she’s hurt in any way, I can promise you I’ll hurt you worse with it.” She stated as she pressed the speed dial for her sister. 

“I don’t see how that’s fair…” Dean mumbled as she walked off, only to have her turn around and smack him upside the head. “Ow.” He stated plainly.

“Don’t be such a smartass then” she said and listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone. “Pick up the phone… pick up the phone…” Jade chanted as she listened to the line ring

“Hey” Onyx finally answered.

“Hey yourself… you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine… why do you ask?” she said the last almost accusatorily. 

“Because it’s been over an hour since I was supposed to check in with you… and yet you don’t sound upset” Jade stated, suddenly noting that her sister’s voice sounded a little gruffer than normal. 

“Really? Oh… I must have lost track of time” 

“So you’re okay?”

“Yes, why do you keep asking me that?” Onyx replied now feeling annoyed

“Because uh… one of my targets may be on his way to you now” 

“Yeah I know…” Onyx said 

Jade furrowed her brow as she heard Onyx cover the mouthpiece of the phone and mutter something. “Onyx?” the only reply was muffled voices. “ONYX!” 

“Yeah what?!”

“He’s there isn’t he?”

“Uh- Maybe.” Onyx said and fell silent.

“Maybe?” silence followed. Jade knew her sister to well and the silence could mean only one thing. “You had sex with him didn’t you?” more silence. “YOU DID!”

“So what?!” Onyx spat at her sister… knowing she was never going to live this down. 

“You little tramp” Jade chided her sister. 

“What? You saw him… tell me you wouldn’t have fucked him!” Onyx teased her sister and received only silence. “You didn’t…”

“Not with him no” Jade said defensively and then realized she’d just admitted what she didn’t want her sister to know. 

“Not with him…” Onyx gasped then “You fucked the other one didn’t you?” when she received only silence, she chuckled “YOU DID, YOU WHORE!” 

“Well? What did you expect? I mean… you know…” Jade fumbled her words trying to explain herself, but failing.

“True” 

“So uh- what’s your situation?” Jade asked wondering if her sister was in the same situation as she was.

“Oh he’s unhappily tied to a chair…” Onyx said with a chuckle.

“Same here.” 

“He took your car you know…” 

“He didn’t?” silence “He did? MOTHERFUCKER!” Jade shouted and heard a deep laugh in the background of the phone and behind her. 

“SHUT UP!” both girls shouted in unison at their captives.

“So… I’m picking up coffee on the way I take it…” Onyx stated as more of a question than anything.

“Coffee sounds good” Jade said and hung up the phone. She smiled as she sat down on the bed to wait for her sister and her captive. This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
